His Guardian Angel
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: It has been one week since Discord was defeated. Fluttershy has been staying with Knuckles, and suddenly, he starts to feel something. Will he tell her? Or will Eggmen have her for his own?
1. Chapter 1

His Guardian Angel chapter 1: her new home

Fluttershy: Wow… this is Angel island? It's beautiful.

Knuckles: I'm glad you like it.

The two were on a floating island that was over the ocean. The princess had dropped off Fluttershy and Knuckles on Angel Island, which was in Sonic's world.

Fluttershy: I don't think I'll get used to this.

Knuckles: Don't worry. You will. Let me show you the Master Emerald.

She followed him to a platform that had a large green emerald in the middle of it.

Fluttershy: it's huge. And you guard it?

Knuckles: Yes. Sometimes Eggmen will try and take it.

Fluttershy: Who's Eggmen?

Knuckles: He's a bad guy. But we haven't heard from him in a long time.

Fluttershy: Oh. I bet you beat him with no problem.

Knuckles: Yeah. Sometimes. (Blushing)

Fluttershy: And don't worry. I'll help you guard it.

Knuckles: Thanks…

He loved that she was by his side. She turned to see him starring at her. Now both of them were blushing.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Knuckles was sitting on one of the steps. It had been one week since Discord was defeated. And everyone was at ease, well, not everyone. Knuckles still had this feeling something bad was coming. He saw tons of birds flying around the island. He got up, climb a small rocky hill and looked down at the grassy fields. There sitting, was Fluttershy. A winged girl from a different world. Her skin was cream, her hair and tail was pink, her eyes were blue, wearing a white shirt with three butterflies on it, a blue skirt, and green saddles. The wind was gently flowing through her hair and tail. She was petting a baby deer that had come to see her. But the deer wasn't the only animal with her. There was a raccoon, a turtle, a bear, and tons of birds. He'd always smiled when he saw her. She was very Pretty. She was shy around new people, but wasn't too shy around animals and him. She was listening to what the birds were telling her.

Fluttershy: Really? Wow. You sure did a lot.

Bear: Roar… Roar?

Fluttershy: Have I told him? No. not yet.

Bird #1: Chirp chirp chirp!

Fluttershy: It's not that easy. I can't tell him just like that. It takes time. And besides…

Deer: ?

Fluttershy: I don't think he feels the same.

Raccoon: ?

Fluttershy: I just know. Any more stories?

Knuckles: Doesn't feel the same? Hmm…

He turned and walked down the hill, walked back to the platform, and sat down. What was she talking about? Meanwhile, in space, a ship was floating around. Inside the ship was Eggmen. He was watching Knuckles guard the Master Emerald.

Eggmen: Now that I found you, I'll have to construct a plan on getting it here.

Then the computer began to beep. He typed some codes in and it showed Fluttershy.

Eggmen: HM? Now why is she important?

He typed in some more codes and an energy bar came up. It showed the word,"EXTREAM" on it.

Eggmen: HM? It seems like Rainbow Dash isn't the only one with a powerful energy source. The question is, how do I get it? I could try doing the same thing I tried with Rainbow Dash. But how do I do that without him knowing? Let's first see how much he cares about her. Egg Dragon, go and attack them.

From the bottom, a large robotic dragon flew towards Angel Island. Fluttershy was petting the deer when she heard the flapping of wings. She looked up to see the Egg Dragon coming towards her.

Fluttershy: Dragon… GO! RUN AWAY!

The animals got up and ran or their lives. The Egg Dragon came down fast, but Fluttershy was able to move out the way. It got up and looked at Fluttershy. It let out a powerful roar. Knuckles heard it and looked around. He saw Fluttershy making her way towards him. The Egg Dragon jumped over the hill and stood in front of her. Knuckles got up and made his way towards them. The dragon had cornered her and was ready to kill. He opened his mouth a little to see fire ready to come out. It then blew fire at her.

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY, LOOK OUT!

He pushed her out the way.

Knuckles: Are you okay?

Fluttershy: I'm fine thanks to you.

The Egg Dragon roared again.

Knuckles: Fluttershy, get to somewhere safe.

Fluttershy: But what about you?

Knuckles: I'll hold it off. Just hurry and go.

Fluttershy: Knuckles…

Knuckles: GO!

She nodded and ran as fast as she could go. She hid behind a large rock and peek to see how the battle was going. Knuckles jumped in the air and gave it a few good punches to the face. The Egg Dragon shot fire again but Knuckles was able to dodge it. But he wasn't able to dodge the razor sharp tail that cut his arm. He jumped up and gave it harder punches. When it was on the ground, he gave hard punches to its legs. It let out a roar of pain. Eggmen was watching the battle and was getting nervous.

Eggmen: AHHHHHHH! ONE MORE HIT AND I'S GONER! EGG DRAGON, GET BACK TO BASE, NOW!

It opened its wings up and flew away. Knuckles was looking up and holding his arm. This battle was far from over.

Fluttershy: KNUCKLES!

He turned to see Fluttershy running towards him.

Knuckles: Hey there Fluttershy. Are you okay?

Fluttershy: Don't worry about me, look at you! You're bleeding!

Knuckles: Oh. It's nothing.

Fluttershy: It's NOT nothing. You're hurt. Let me help you.

Knuckles: Um. O-Okay.

She took his hand and pulled him to the Master Emerald. It took an hour for Fluttershy to make band aids for him. She was now wrapping it around Knuckles's hand.

Knuckles: I never knew you knew how to make band aids from sugar canes.

Fluttershy: There's a lot you don't know about me. There!

Knuckles: Thanks. But you didn't have to do this.

Fluttershy: Of course I had to. You were hurt.

Knuckles: Thanks… so um… what were you and the animals talking about?

Fluttershy: Nothing important. Wait. How'd you know I was talking to the animals?

Knuckles: I saw tons of bird flying around. So I thought they were talking to you.

Fluttershy: it's nothing. The sun set sure is nice.

Knuckles: It sure is.

They watched the sun set for a while.

Knuckles: Fluttershy, you better get some rest.

Fluttershy: Can you handle things here?

Knuckles: I'll be fine.

Fluttershy: Don't stay up too late. Good night.

Knuckles: Good night.

She got up and walked to the Master Emerald. Next to Knuckles, she found protection when she was around the Master Emerald. Back with Eggmen, he was having the Egg Dragon fix.

Eggmen: Well, at lease I know what's Knuckles weakness. He can't risk getting his little girlfriend hurt.

Then his computer began to beep. He walked over and pushed the button and it showed Fluttershy, Knuckles, and the Master Emerald. He wondered what this meant, so he typed in some codes and two energy bars came up, it showed Fluttershy's power and the Master Emerald's power. They were both the same.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

His Guardian Angel chapter 2: the second round

Fluttershy was asleep when the sun hit her face. She was trying to keep her eyes close, but lose the battle. She got up and look over at Knuckles, who had fallen asleep with his hand on his chest. She smiled. He looked cute when he was asleep. She walked over and gently shook him. When he wouldn't wake up, she shook him more. When he still wouldn't wake up, she whispered in his ear.

Fluttersy: It's time to wake up…

That worked like a charm. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

Knuckles: Fluttershy? How'd you sleep?

Fluttershy: Fine. You?

Knuckles: Okay. Come on. I need to contact Tails about something. Want to come?

Fluttershy: I'm actually going to see the animals. You're welcome to come if you-

She tripped over her shoe and she fell toward. Knuckles quickly react and caught her in his arms. She pushed herself up and the two looked into each other eyes. It was a long silence till Knuckles broke it.

Knuckles: Um! Are you okay?

Fluttershy: I-I'm fine. Thanks.

There was another long silence, till Knuckles broke it again.

Knuckles: You know, I should be going. (Walks backwards)

Fluttershy: Yeah. Me too. (Walks to the right)

Knuckles: We can hang out later, okay?

Fluttershy: UM. Sure. See you then.

Knuckles: Hehe. Yeah. I'll be back in a- (trips over a rock) I-I meant to do that. (Blushing)

Fluttershy: I'm sure you did.

The two walked away till they could hear each other.

Knuckles and Fluttershy: IDIOT!

Knuckles: HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HER?!

Fluttershy: HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HIM?!

Knuckles: SHE PROBABLY THINKS YOU'RE A MOREAN!

Fluttershy: HE PROBABLY THINK YOU'RE A MOREAN!

Knuckles: I got to tell Tails about this!

Fluttershy: I got to tell the others about this!

She walked out to the field, where the animals were waiting for her.

Fluttershy: You guys aren't going to believe what happen to me. I tripped myself! In front of Knuckles! I can't believe I did that!

Bird #2: Chirp chirp chirp chirp.

Fluttershy: I'm not in the mood.

The baby deer came up and began to lick her face.

Fluttershy: Okay…

Back with Knuckles, he decide to go and talk to Fluttershy about it. He was about to walk down the hill till something stopped him.

Fluttershy:  
_I sense something in the wind. ~  
That feels like tragedy's at hand,  
And though I like to stand by him,  
Can't shake this feeling that I have. ~_

_And does he notice,  
My feelings for him?  
And will he see,  
How much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be._

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lend us then?  
Although I like to join the crowd,  
In their enthusiastic cloud.  
Try as I may,  
It doesn't last._

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not.  
It's never to become.  
For I am not…  
The one. ~_

Knuckles's face was red. He never heard her sing before. He felt something in his chest. He rushed off to the cave where a computer was at. He had contacted Tails to talk to him.

Tails: Hey there Knuckles! Are you okay?

Knuckles: Tails, (huff) I need your help. (Puff) I got this feeling in my chest.

Tails: Really? Maybe you're in love? The question is, with whom?

He saw that Knuckles weren't there. He was at the Master Emerald, trying to figure out his feelings.

Knuckles: I like Fluttershy, but I don't like, Like her. Do I? I mean, if I told her, and doesn't feel the same, everything will be ruined. I just won't tell her. That's what I'll do. Just keep it a secret for the rest of your life. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

He heard a dragon roar and looked up. The Egg Dragon was coming in fast, at Fluttershy. He stopped pacing and rushed over to her. The Egg Dragon grabbed her in its large claw before he could reach her.

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy: HELP!

The birds took flight and began picking at its eyes. One of the birds was able to crack one of its eyes. The Egg Dragon, haft blinded, let go of Fluttershy. Knuckles hurried to catch her. Before she could hit the ground, he leapt forward and caught her in his arms.

Knuckles: Are you okay?

Fluttershy: F-Fine… (Blushing)

The Egg Dragon fell in front of them a few feet away from them.

Knuckles: Time to go.

He ran as fast as he could go with Fluttershy still in his arms. The Egg Dragon got up and shook his head to clear the dirt away from its face. Even though one eye was broken, it still could see the power source from Fluttershy. It let out a roar, and chased after them. Knuckles was able to get some distance from the Egg Dragon. He found a hole in the rocky hill that was big enough for Fluttershy to fit in. He sent her down and took her hands.

Knuckles: Stay here.

He turned and before he could get any closer to the Master Emerald, the Egg Dragon was in front of him. It shot fire at him, but he was able to dodge it. He kept breathing fire till he was out. This gave Knuckles the time to strike. He jumped in the air and gave him a punched to the face. He punched out a large off his legs and neck. He did the same for its back, wings, back legs, and tail. The Egg Dragon was starting to get mad.

Knuckles: Don't know what you can do. You'll too weak. Now to finish this.

He ran up and was ready to punch when it opened its mouth and shot fire. He landed on the ground, haft burned. He got up and before he could attack, the dragon swung its claw at him and he hit the right wall. He was now covered in cuts, brushes, and burn marks. He tried to get up and fight, but was too weak to move. Fluttershy ran to his side.

Knuckles: Fluttershy… R-Run…

Fluttershy: Knuckles…_ No… this… this can't be happening… it can't… I… I won't let it!_

All of the sudden, the Master Emerald began to glow. The three turned to see it glow with power. It shot a powerful beam that hit the Egg Dragon. It was thrown back a long ways away. Fluttershy saw an actual dragon eye from it.

Fluttershy: It can't be…

The dragon roar before taking flight with little strength it had in his wings.

Fluttershy: Knuckles, are you okay?

Knuckles: I told you to stay there. You could have gotten hurt. (Pulls himself up)

Fluttershy: I-

Knuckles: YOU COULD HAD BEEN KILLED!

He didn't want to look at her in the eyes. He was breathing every hard. His eyes shot open when he heard a loud sniff. He turned to see Fluttershy was crying. He felt stupid making her cry.

Knuckles: Fluttershy. Don't… don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just… scared. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. Now come on… (Puts a hand on her check so he can see her face) I'm okay now.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes, tears still in Fluttershy's eyes. She shut them and dug her face into his chest. He looked down at her with a shook look on his face.

Fluttershy: I'm so sorry… I was so scared. (Sob)

Knuckles: It's okay. (Hugs her) I'm okay now. I'm happy you are too. _I know how I feel about her now… I… I love her._

Fluttershy: Knuckles! You're hurt! Come on!

She pulled him towards the Master Emerald. Fluttershy's right side was facing the emerald and Knuckles's left side was facing the emerald. Fluttershy used the band aids she created from sugar canes.

Knuckles: Ow. Ow. Ow ow ow ow!

Fluttershy: Please stop moving.

Knuckles: Sorry.

Fluttershy: Now for your chest.

Knuckles: M-My chest?

Fluttershy: Yeah. You have a huge cut on it.

Knuckles: Right…

Fluttershy: It won't take long, so hold still.

Knuckles: Got it… _Her face is real close to mine!_

Fluttershy: To do this, it has to start at your right shoulder, down to your left hip…

Fluttershy's head was on his right shoulder with her mouth close to his ear. She had put her arms between his, as if she was hugging him. His face went all red.

Fluttershy: Up your back…

She pushed herself away from him. He let out a sign of relief in his head.

Fluttershy: Then back to your shoulder.

Knuckles: Got it. _Whew! That was getting too close for comfort._

Fluttershy: Now we just have to do this a few more times.

Knuckles: (red face) I-I-Is that really necessary?!

Fluttershy: Knuckles. It has to be done.

Knuckles: Right…

Fluttershy: And you let me know, (doing the back) if you feel and pain. Okay?

Knuckles: G-Got it…

It took five minutes till she was finally done.

Fluttershy: There, all done.

Knuckles: That's good to hear. _Finally!_

Fluttershy: I was really worried bout you.

Knuckles: It's nothing.

Fluttershy: DON'T SAY THAT!

Knuckles: HM?

Fluttershy: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW I WAS WORRY I WAS ABOUT YOU?! I WAS SO SCARED THAT I WOULD LOSE YOU!

Knuckles: Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: My life wouldn't be the same without you. (Starts to cry)

Knuckles: (hugs her) It's okay. I'll never leave you alone. Fluttershy?

He looked down to see she had fallen to sleep in his arms. He was blushing like crazy. He gently lifted her up and set her down so she could be a little bit more comfortable. He couldn't stop smiling at how cute she looked when she was sleeping. Meanwhile with Eggmen, he was having the Egg Dragon fix up.

Eggmen: I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE CONNECTED TO THE MASTER EMERALD! OF ALL HE TINGS IN THE WORLD, IT HAS TO BE THE MASTER EMERALD!

Dragon: She lives… Fluttershy is alive…

Eggmen: (stomps towards him) HOW DO YOUEVEN KNOW THAT WAS THE REAL FLUTTERSHY?!

Dragon: She protected the one she loves… just like she did to me… all those years ago…

Eggmen: If she loves you, why did she hurt you?

Dragon: She was not thinking…

Eggmen: Or maybe, you've been replace. By Knuckles.

Dragon: Knuckles… he took her from me… he will die.

Eggmen: My thoughts exactly…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

His Guardian Angel chapter 3: the third round

Morning had come and Fluttershy and Knuckles didn't want to wake up. But they had to get the day over. When Fluttershy got up, she was under a red jacket. She looked up to see Knuckles was starching.

Fluttershy: Knuckles, did you put this on me?

Knuckles: You looked cold and we didn't have any blankets, so I used that. Is that okay?

Fluttershy: It's fine. Do you want to hang out today?

Knuckles: Sure.

Throughout the morning and the afternoon, they walked, talked, and had lunch together. They had finished dinner and was now watching the sun set on the rocky hill. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Fluttershy was sitting on a rock. The wind was flowing through her hair and tail. Knuckles thought this was a good time to ask her.

Knuckles: Fluttershy, can I ask you something?

Fluttershy: Sure.

Knuckles: You see. I have this… friend. He likes this… girl. He may even love her. But… he's afraid that… if he told her, and she doesn't feel he same, things for them wouldn't be the same. What should he do?

Fluttershy: Well. He should try and tell her. I mean, if the two had been through a lot together, then maybe. Maybe she feels the same.

Knuckles I see… _Okay. Just tell her. _Fluttershy, I have… something important to tell you.

Fluttershy: What is it?

Knuckles: You see… um… it's just… I mean… you know…

Fluttershy: Knuckles? Are you okay?

Knuckles: I'm just… I love youuuuuur way with animals.

Fluttershy: Um. Thanks?

Knuckles: And… well, you see. When two people spent time together, it somehow becomes love.

Fluttershy: What are you trying to say?

Knuckles: Fluttershy. I… GRRRRRRRRRR WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TALK TO YOU?! Okay. You're an amazing girl. I want to spend my life with you. I want to share my everything with you. I want to be by your side forever.

Fluttershy: K-Knuckles?

Knuckles: (holds her hands) Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: Knuckles?

The two looked deeply into each other eyes. Then they started getting closer to each other. And before their lips could come together, they heard a roar. They looked at the sunset to see a large shadow flying towards them.

Fluttershy: What is that?

Knuckles let go of Fluttershy and took a closer look. His eyes went wide when he realized what it was.

Knuckles: The Egg Dragon… we got to go!

He grabbed her hand and they hurried off the rocky hill. He was trying to get to the Master Emerald. Before they could, the Egg Dragon landed in front of them. By the looks of his new armor, he was ready for a rematch. Fluttershy couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran up to it.

Knuckles: FLUTTERSHY! GET BCK HERE!

Fluttershy: BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

The dragon looked down at her.

Fluttershy: WHOOSE MAKING YOU DO THIS?! PLEASE! STOP THIS!

Brother: … Forgive me…

He lunched his head at her. Before his jaws could come any closer, Knuckles punched it.

Knuckles: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!

Fluttershy: Knuckles!

Knuckles: We got to go, NOW!

He took her hand and they ran away. They were able to hide in a cave. The cave must have been very dark inside cause Brother ran right pass it. Knuckles were about to see if he was gone, when him get someone hugging him. He looked over his shoulder to see Fluttershy was hugging him. She must be afraid of the dark by all the shaking she was doing. He took her hands off his chest and turned to her.

Knuckles: We have to go in more.

Fluttershy: What?! But-

Knuckles: It's okay. I'll built a fire.

Fluttershy: It's just dark down there…

She moved in closer to his chest. He understood why she was scared. He put an arm around her and held her hand. She looked up to him.

Knuckles: Don't let go of me.

She nodded and the two walked. They reached he end of the cave and knuckles got to work on the fire. He was banging two rocks together till a fire started. The two watched the fire burn for a while till knuckles asked her something important.

Knuckles: Why did you call him Brother?

Fluttershy: That's what the other dragons called him.

Knuckles: You can tame dragons?

Fluttershy: No. I'm scared of them. He was different from the other dragons. He was kind, sweet, and shy. When I was little, my parents went on a business trip, they stayed at a hotel for the night. Me, being afraid just about everything, went to see what I could do. That's when I was attacked by a dragon. Without another thought, I ran back to my home and warn everyone about the dragon. The guards came and chased it away. But after a few mouths, I meant another dragon named Brother. He was very kind. I want to go see him every day. Then one day, I couldn't find him. That's when my fear of dragons began to grow. Without him, I was scared of them.

Knuckles: Wow…

Fluttershy: But now I see he's changed. I don't know what I did, but, I feel terrible. I'm sorry Brother, (begins to cry) I'm so sorry.

Knuckles thought for a moment. Who would do this?

Knuckles: Eggmen.

Fluttershy: What?

Knuckles: He did this. He did something to him that made him change. I got to stop him.

Fluttershy: Are you going to hurt Brother?

Knuckles: No. I'm going to try and talk to him. Stay in the cave.

Fluttershy: But-

Knuckles: (gets down on one knee and holds her hands) Please. I won't forgive myself if you got hurt.

Fluttershy: Knuckles…

He got up and left the cave. He looked around to see if there was any sign of him. He looked down to see a large shadow. He looked up and saw Brother. He jumped down and tried to stomp on him. Knuckles was able to dodge it.

Knuckles: Brother. I don't know if you know me or not…

Brother: I know you. You're the one who took Fluttershy away from me!

Knuckles: I didn't take her away from you! You left her! For Eggmen! Look. I know how much you mean to her. So I won't fight you. Just stop what you're doing.

Brother: And let you have her for your own? Never…

He shot fire at Knuckles, who was able to jump out of the way.

Knuckles: I don't want to hurt you.

Brother: Funny. I want to hurt you.

He shot fire again. But Knuckles was able to dodge that too.

Knuckles: You don't have to do this!

Brother: You're right. I NEED to do this.

He shot fire again. When Knuckles dodge it, he shot a fireball at him. It was too quick for Knuckles to dodge. He hit the wall hard. He was covered in burn marks and breathing heavily. Before he could fire again, Fluttershy ran in front of Knuckles.

Knuckles: Fluttershy… don't…

Fluttershy: Brother, please! I'll do whatever you want, but please. Stop this.

Brother: I'll stop if you come with me.

Fluttershy: If I go, will you not hurt him?

Brother: … Dragon's honor.

Fluttershy: I'll go then.

Knuckles: Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: Just let me have a moment with him.

Brother: … Three minutes.

He turned and sat down. Fluttershy was already by Knuckles's side.

Fluttershy: Knuckles! I'm so sorry!

Knuckles: You can't go. You'll get hurt.

Fluttershy: I know. But if that means you don't get hurt, I'll do it.

Knuckles: Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: I'll be back. I promise… and to be sure I keep this promise…

Knuckles: Fluttershy?

She came up and kissed him. He returned it. The kiss lasted for five seconds. She got up and walked towards Borther, who was waiting for her. She got on him and he took flight. Knuckles closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan on saving her. What he didn't see was the Master Emerald was glowing.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

His Guardian Angel chapter 4: the angel comes

In space, Brother had reached the ship. He landed and Fluttershy got down. A fat man with long black skinny legs, wearing a red, white, and yellow suit with white gloves, black sunglasses, bald head, and a long orange mustache entered the room. He walked over to Fluttershy.

?: Hello there my dear. My name is Doctor Eggmen. (Bows)

Fluttershy: You're the one…

Eggmen: Excuse me?

Fluttershy: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO BROTHER!

Eggmen: I'm sorry miss…

Fluttershy: Fluttershy.

Eggmen: Right. I was just trying to help him. He misses you, you know?

Fluttershy: I do know.

Eggmen: Good. Now come with me.

The two walked out the room and into the main room. There, was a large cage with four generators on each corner.

Fluttershy: What's that for?

Eggmen: You, my dear. You see, when I kidnapped Rainbow Dash, it was because she had a powerful energy coming from her. You have the same thing. So when I ripped the power from you, I'll use it for my own.

Fluttershy: I see. Well, I'm sorry to say that I will not do this to hurt people.

Eggmen: Oh, you will do this. If you don't want Knuckles killed, you'll get in the cage.

Fluttershy: … O-Okay…

Eggmen: Good girl.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door. Eggmen was typing on the computer

Fluttershy: Um. Are you going to tell me when you're going to push the button-!

Before she knew it, he pushed the button and the generators shot lightning at her. She let out a scream of pain. Back on Angel Island, the Master Emerald was beginning to turn black. Knuckles woke up and saw the Master Emerald. He got up and ran to see what was wrong. He saw a vision come up. It showed Fluttershy getting hurt.

Knuckles: No… I got to get to her! But how?

Before he could come up with a plan, the Master Emerald shot a stream of light at Knuckles. All of the sudden, the top of the emerald glowed and shot a beam of light into space. It hit the space ship, but caused no shake. Knuckles stared to glow bright green. It wasn't long till he was in the beam of light. He broke through the glass and landed on his feet. This caught Eggmen so off guard, he fell off his chair. He looked over to see Fluttershy was knocked down. He looked over at Eggmen with a mean look on his face.

Eggmen: This looks bad, doesn't?

Knuckles: What do you think?

Eggmen: Right. EGG DRAGON! HELP! KNUCKLES'S HERE TO TAKE FLUTTERSHY AWAY!

Before he could attach him, he heard a roar from under the floor. Brother came out. This gave Eggmen the change to run. He packed his things and hurried to an escape pod. The final battle between Knuckles and Brother begun. Brother came and tried to bite him. Knuckles dodge it and when he was about to punch him, he stopped. He told Fluttershy that he wasn't going to hurt him. This gave Brother a change to strike. He swung his claw at him and he hit the left side of the ship. He rubbed his head and looked up. Brother had just shot fire, but Knuckles were able to move out of the way. He was almost out of breath. This fight was pointless. There was no winner.

Knuckles: BROTHER, STOP! THERE'S NO POINT TO THIS!

Brother: There is. I know what Eggmen was doing with her. He said as soon as the power was gone from her, he'll put it in me. That way, me and her will be together, FOREVER!

Knuckles: _This is bad. Brother has gone mad. But I told her I wouldn't hurt him. And I won't…_

Fluttershy was waking up. She pushed herself up and looked at the battle that was happening.

Fluttershy: Knuckles? … Brother!

Knuckles: Fluttershy, Brother's gone mad with power.

Fluttershy: No…

Brother: Enough talk! Knuckles, fight me!

Knuckles: NO! I said I wasn't going to hurt you, and I meant that!

Fluttershy: Knuckles…

Brother: Very well then. Be ready to have, A FIREY DEATH!

He shot fire at him but Knuckles was able to dodge it. He tried to cut him with his claws. But Knuckles were dodging his attacks with no problem. Fluttershy was shaking like crazy.

Fluttershy: _Master Emerald, I don't know if you can hear me, but please. Lend me your strength. I need to save Knuckles. I have to save him. He's done so much for me, it's my turn to do the same. I have to save him because… I… love him. I can't lose him. Please. Lend me your power._

Back on Angel Island, the Master Emerald was glowing with power. It shot a beam to the ship. The beam went through the glass and hit Fluttershy. The boys stopped fighting to see what was going on. There was a loud boom and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, it showed Fluttershy in her super from. Her skin and wings were white, the tips of her wings were blue, her hair and tail were white and sky blue, her eyes were light blue, on her right wrist was a gold and dark gold bracelet, and her dress was white with a halo with wings in the middle.

Knuckles: Whoa… Fluttershy?

?: Sorry. But in this form my name is Angel.

Brother: Good thing you're an angel now, that way you'll won't come back!

He jumped towards her, but she appeared beside Knuckles.

Angel: Are you ready to fight him?

Knuckles: You want to hurt him?

Angel: He has changed…

She looked down at the ground with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw Knuckles was pink.

Super Knuckles: Then let's do it.

She nodded and the two went into battle. Knuckles punched him in the chest and Angel kicked him in the face. Brother was dazed but still standing. He shot fireballs all over the room, hoping to hit him one of them. They were doing their best dodging the fireballs. The fireballs were able to hit Super Knuckles and Angel.

Super Knuckles: This isn't going to work.

Angel: What do we do?

Super Knuckles: We have to combine our powers to become one.

Angel: Is that going to hurt?

Super Knuckles: I don't know. But we have to try.

Angel: Okay!

The two got up and held hands, hoping to become one.

Super Knuckles: Why isn't this working?!

Angel: I think I know how to do it.

Super Knuckles: How?

She got closer and kissed him. He returned it. All of the sudden, the wind began to push up, making the hair stand up. There was a bright light that filled the ship. When it stop, there standing there was a creature that looked like Knuckles because of his pink skin. But it had light blue wings like Angel. He was wearing a silver suit of armor that had a halo with wings in the middle.

Brother: What… who are you?!

?: Knuckleshy!

Brother: Well then, Knuckleshy, say goodbye to your lives!

He ran towards them, only to be thrown back a few feet away just by a slap of their hands.

Brother: How?

Knuckleshy: When opposites become one, their powers are great.

They lunched a ball of blue energy that hit Brother hard. He tried to get up, but was getting punch many times. They gave him a good kick to the face that sent him flying to the wall. They hovered a foot away from him.

Brother: What are you going to do to me?

Knuckleshy: The only thing we can do…

They formed two energy balls and shot the glass. The ball burst and a portal opened up. It was trying to pull Brother in.

Brother: What… what's happening?!

Knuckleshy: This portal goes to Ponyville. There, you won't remember anything. That includes Fluttershy.

Brother: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He finally lost his grip and went through the portal. Knuckleshy shed a tear. All of the sudden, the ship began to shake. They went through the hole in the glass and flew back to Angel Island. When they landed, they powered down. They were breathing heavily. That was a powerful battle.

Knuckles: Are you okay?

Fluttershy: I'm fine. I'm glad you are too. I don't know what I'll do if I lose someone I love.

Knuckles: You… love me?

Fluttershy: Um. Kinda. Yes. Yes I do!

Knuckles: Well. I love you too.

She let out a gasp and hugged him. They stopped hugging and kissed. The kissed lasted for a full minute.

Fluttershy: Nothing can hurt us now…

Knuckles: Nothing in the world…

They continued their kiss. Now that they were together, things were fine.

The end… for now…

I need your help again. I want to make some sort stories about them. Need ideas please! There are no bad ideas.


End file.
